The Corner
by nwasco
Summary: The Fitch family has relocated to NYC forcing Emily to go to Roundview High School for her senior year. What will happen when she meets the gang and a certain blonde. AU rated M for language and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys I'm a relatively new author and this is my second fic, well technically I started to write this before my first one but its the second that I'm publishing. Its going to have rotating POVs between Emily and Naomi. I hope you all like it and for those who are reading my other story don't worry i'll keep it up but this story just kept bugging me so I had to write it _

_PS I dont own anything, if I did I'd be exponentially more awesome :P_

* * *

_Manhattan 6:15 am Emily_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Bloody hell" I leaped out of bed to the sound of my abrasive alarm clock

"It should be illegal to have to wake up this early" Katie whined still hoping to get a few more minutes of glorious sleep before she had to start getting ready

"Go back to sleep Kay I'll wake you up once I'm out of the shower"

Within seconds Katie was back in a blissful sleep. I got my towel and made my way to the still unfamiliar bathroom in the flat my parents just bought in New York City. It was bittersweet to be pulled away from my friends before the last year of college in Bristol; on the one hand they were more Katie's friends than mine, but I had started to grow fond of them.

I turned my ipod on and thankfully the first song to pop on was Breathe Me by Sia, one of my favorites. I stepped into the warm shower and thought of how the day was going to unfold; I was going to be the new kid my last year before uni. The more I thought about it the more it made me want to resent my dad for making Manhattan the new headquarters for Fitch Fitness, but I could never resent him, I love him far too much. I walked back into my room to hear Katie's loud snoring.

"Katie get your lazy arse up"

"Ugh five more minutes" she moaned at me

"If you don't get up now we're going to be late I know how long it takes you to get ready"

"Fine no need to be such a fucking cow about it" and with that she was out of the room preparing her shower

With that I just lay on my bed in a towel it was only going to take another 20 minutes to get ready. I took a few minutes to relax and mentally prepare for something I've never had to do, go to an American high school and shuddered at the thought. All I've had to ready myself for what's to come is some American telly and wasn't thrilled at the thought of being stuck in one of those high schools. I sighed in anticipation, hoping it was going to be better than I feared. At this moment Katie burst into our room looking confused.

"Why aren't you dressed yet? How are you still in a towel? It's our first day at Roundview High School and I'll be damned if you look like a lezzer on the first day when I'm trying to talk to all the fit blokes that are bound to be there. "

"Katie why does it matter if I look like a 'lezzer' how exactly will that interfere with you shagging all the 'fit blokes' that will possibly be at this school"

"Because Emily it just will GOD don't be such a dozy cow and get dressed in something that's not plaid or flannel"

The only thing I could possibly do was roll my eyes and start getting ready. I got ready and Katie approved if "I guess that's okay" is approval and went to eat breakfast before we left for school.

_Queens Village Same time Naomi_

"Naomi time to get up you have to get ready for school" Gina shouted from the kitchen

"Mom I could literally sleep for another half an hour and _still_ be ready early." I shouted back

"It's your first day can't you at least pretend to put some effort in your appearance" sighed her mother

"Anyway isn't Cook coming over for breakfast that's your tradition right?"

_Shit _she's right, my mother is fucking right; I looked at the clock Cook would be there in the next half hour or so.

"YOU WIN shower it is" Damn I hate when mom was right.

I showered and got ready half excited and half dreading the first day of my last year in high school. I knew it was going to be a lot of fun but wasn't ready for all the work I had given myself by taking 3 AP classes. I put my ipod on its dock and put Pandora on, Breathe Me by Sia came on I'd never heard it before but quickly decided I loved it. I was enthralled by the melodies, lyrics and the way it moved me. I was unsure whether or not this song was supposed to make me feel sad or optimistic but it made me feel both with ease.

"BLONDIE ITS THE FIRST DAY OF OUR LAST YEAR GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" Cook bellowed upon entering the Campbell house.

"Jesus Cook you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood" I scolded him as he was making his way up to her room

"And no one told you to come up here go hang out with my mom I'm not dressed yet"

"But that's the way I like you, and anyway isn't it about time we so something about all this _sexual energy_ between us"

"Cook the only 'sexual energy' between us is the way you energetically sexually harass me at every opportunity you get."

Cook bellowed a laugh that would seem obnoxious on anyone other than him.

"This is why I keep you around Blondie" he laughed until he got downstairs to help Gina with breakfast.

I never really cared what I looked like when I went to school, I'm not really aiming to impress anyone. For some reason this year seemed different full of potential and I recalled a conversation I had earlier that week with Cook.

_As per usual Cook, Naomi and Freddie were smoking a joint talking about the upcoming year at Roundview. Freddie figured it'd be like any other year high as hell and trying so hard to get with the elusive Effy Stonem who happened to be from London. Naomi still hadn't decided how she thought the year would go, other than knowing she was going to be burdened with work for all her classes, she'd already had a summer project for her government class. But Cook had an entirely different view he was excited like he could smell change in the air he'd gone so far as to call this year "pregnant."_

For the first time I agreed with Cook's assessment of the year to come. I walked downstairs to see stacks of pancakes and sausage. My mom and Cook couldn't be bothered to wait for me so they started eating before I was downstairs, I didn't mind, all I wanted was some coffee and maybe a sausage or two. Shortly after we got our backpacks and got on the subway to get to school.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so this chapter is super long but i couldn't find a good place to cut the chapter. Since this chapter is so long and i have another story that i'm writing I'm not likely to update again until next week. _

* * *

_Roundview 8:00 am Emily_

Jesus we've been in the office talking with the principal for what feels like hours even though it's only been about 30 minutes. The Principal is going over the basic rules like dress code and code of conduct he also told us that the other foreign student from the UK would be showing us around for the first week since we have similar schedules. I looked at my schedule and cringed at the amount of classes that were on it. A knock at the door distracted me from the horror that was my high school schedule.

"Hi Doug."

"Oh Hello Elizabeth these are the girls you're going to show around today that's Katie and that's Emily."

"Cool, ready?"

We looked at each other nodded, got up and followed Elizabeth out. We walked out of the school and Elizabeth lit a cigarette

"So Elizabeth, are we going to stand here all day or are you going to show us around?" Katie demanded. I hung back waiting to see how she dealt with Katie and her inability to be anything other than crass

"Call me Effy" was the only response we received until a rather tall nicely tanned boy came up to them, Katie stopped complaining straight away.

"Hey Effy oh and Hi my name's Freddie are you two new here"

"Yeah today's our first day here I'm Katie and that's my sister Emily" Katie replied clearly trying to flirt with him. Freddie and Katie's conversation continued and I stopped paying attention.

"So, you the doormat then?" Effy said while looking straight into my eyes almost as if she wanted to make me uneasy

"Sort of" was the only reply I could muster

"Interesting, that you just put up with that"

The conversation dropped and we just looked on both seeming to be caught up in our own thoughts. From a distance Emily could hear a rather loud boy saying something incomprehensible and then bellowing a laugh and heard what seemed like a girl saying "in your dreams." Soon enough this duo appeared from around the corner and I forgot how to breathe.

I caught sight of the most beautiful creature that I'd ever seen so I decided to have a proper perve. I started from the beaten up yellow converse, then moved on to the incredibly long and slender legs that were wearing a black pair of skinny jeans, her shirt was a loose white and yellow blouse with just enough cleavage for me to know that this beauty had a great pair of tits. All of this just paled in comparison to her face, she had the face of a goddess but I couldn't focus on anything other than her eyes which were so beautiful they were blue the purest form of blue I had ever seen and then those eyes locked on to hers and the beautiful creature gave her a half smile. I immediately blushed and looked away only to find Effy smirking at me and Katie was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened to Katie?"

"Buggered off somewhere with Freds he's going to be her tour guide today."

"Nice of her to say goodbye" I said a little miffed at her for leaving me with this stranger without even saying goodbye

"She did you were too busy perving on Naomi who just happens to be coming over here"

Emily blushed furiously "Can I steal a fag?" Effy offered her the pack Emily quickly lit the cigarette while Effy chuckled and the duo approached.

_Naomi_

The train ride had been eventful Cook had bought a personal of vodka that we shared on the way to school. Great I thought, going to the first day of school tipsy good call, well at least they don't do much on the first day.

"Oi blondie you need to loosen up and I have just the tool to do that loosening if you know what I mean" he said this with a chuckle while wagging his eyebrows.

"In your dreams and me having a slight issue with being intoxicated on the first day is completely valid."

We continued to walk to school and as we rounded the corner I could feel someone's eyes on me. I looked around to find the culprit and my eyes locked with beautiful brown ones that belonged to someone that I had never seen before, so I gave her my signature smirk. The girl immediately broke eye contact and blushed as far as I could tell so of course I had to check this stunning girl out while she wasn't paying attention. I couldn't tell what she was wearing on her bottom half but she wore a simple white swoop neck shirt that didn't reveal nearly enough and she had bright red hair a little longer than shoulder length with nice bangs. I got distracted by the cigarette that is now being consumed by this girl _oh god she's smoking she looks sexy when she smokes, pull it together you are NOT a 13 year old boy keep the hormones in check._ Of course I had to immediately start smoking.

"Hey Cook do you know the girl with Eff?"

"Nah I've never seen little Red before, but hopefully I'll be seeing a lot more of her if you know what I mean"

I just glared at him I was already so enthralled by this petite redhead that the thought of her with Cook set off an uncharacteristic wave of jealousy.

"You want to make it a challenge Blondie first one to get in her pants wins a night on the town FREE OF CHARGE."

"Hell no now I may or may not be interested in seeing her but I won't make a bet on it"

Cook started chuckling "Blondie the world knows you want her you were just blatantly checking her out for about 5 minutes."

I sighed knowing I was caught, not like I'd be able to hide how much I want this girl from my best friend for long but this was ridiculous. I stubbed out the cigarette and began walking towards Effy and the petite redhead. I gave Effy a quick hello then turned her attention to the other girl.

"Hi I'm Naomi, are you new here or do you just like hanging out with this chatterbox" the other girl gave me a smile while Effy just rolled her eyes and started a conversation with Cook.

"Yeah I'm new here my name's Emily"

I had to take a minute to compose myself _holy shit if I didn't think she was sexy before I certainly think she is now. That accent, her voice, she has suck a husky voice I would do ANYTHING that voice asked me to do, the need for a cold shower seems to increase the more I talk to this girl._

"So Emily what classes are you taking?" I questioned hoping we'd share a good portion of our classes so I'd have a reason to hang out with this stunner. We discussed our schedules and turns out we're in almost all the same classes save English which makes sense to me since they have some weird spelling in the UK and it would take a minute to get acclimated to the slight change in language. During our conversation I learned that Emily was: on the soccer and track team; had a high maintenance twin who was floating around with Freddie somewhere; and her favorite class was history. We spoke for a while until I looked at my watch.

"Holy shit Ems we're going to be late for class" Emily looked around for Effy and figured out she'd disappeared somewhere with Cook

"Bloody hell" she sighed "it seems as though my tour guide has left me to fend for myself, you wouldn't mind showing me around would you Naoms"

_There's nothing that I'd rather do _

"I think I can swing that, plus our first few classes are together anyway."

I tossed my cigarette butt onto the sidewalk opened the door for my companion "Ladies first"

"Oh thank you, what a gentleman" we laughed as we walked to our class.

_Emily_

I tried not to notice Naomi's hand on the small of my back as she walked me to my first class. It was impossible to focus on anything but that hand on my back, it made me wonder if all American girls were this touchy or if it was just her OR if she was interested in me.

_Jesus, you've known this girl for all of ten minutes how could she possibly be interested all ready. Not everyone is a hormonal lesbian. I need to focus better we have almost the same schedule which means I'm going to be seeing a lot more of her, which isn't a bad thing. _

"Ems, Hello deaf or what?"

"Sorry I was zoning out a little bit" I responded trying to hide the blush that was creeping up my neck

"Yeah yeah yeah you know I've been told I'm boring but damn who knew it would only take about 10 minutes for you to stop listening all together I figured I'd have a least 15." The look of shock on my face was apparently enough to send Naomi off on a fit of giggles.

"So should I keep in mind that you overestimate your performance capabilities?" I replied with a smirk that I knew should get Naomi's attention. I'm normally not this bold but there's something about her that makes me come out of my shell. I could have sworn I heard a gulp before she started laughing.

"I'll let you know that my ability to perform has never been an issue"

"Until now apparently"

"Hey, you're not being very nice to me" Naomi said with a pout

"Yeah well you seem to inspire it in me"

We continued to banter until we got to our class. We sat together in class and waited for others to arrive. They continued to talk while they waited for their AP history class to start. Emily noticed Effy walk in with a big ball of energy in pigtails.

"Hey Eff glad to see your mysterious disappearance wasn't permanent." Naomi stated.

"Wanted to give you two an opportunity to, get to know each other." The way Effy said the last part of that couldn't be any clearer and we both chuckled awkwardly and blushed.

"WOWZA EFF you made a new friend. Hi I'm Pandora I'm useless" she said with a smile as she bounced to her seat not waiting for a reply from anyone, shortly after the teacher came in and began the lessen.

The rest of the day went similarly except for English, the one class that wasn't accelerated. I shared it with Effy, Katie, Freddie, Cook and Panda we all sat together in the back of the room. Once we were all situated our Teacher whom only wants to be called Josie asked if we'd all read Hamlet, since apparently we were supposed to do that over summer holiday. After a few minutes Panda was the only one to speak.

"I read it, but I didn't really understand it." Josie's face fell and Panda continued.

"I mean was it the ghosts that did it or was it Voldemort all along." At this point I felt the need to help the poor girl out

"Panda I think you got your books confused." Everyone including Panda was laughing.

The rest of the class was quite boring; it seemed to drag on and on. After that there were only a couple more periods and then I'd be done with classes for the day. Naomi came to get me from English so they could walk to AP government together.

"So where are you applying for college?" Naomi inquired.

"Well my parents told me if I stay local they'll pay for it so I'm applying to NYU, Hunter, Baruch and Queens College along with a couple from back home but I think I'd like to explore the city more I won't be ready to leave in a year."

"No way, I'm applying to all of those places minus NYU. Its way to expensive and my mom's kind of a hippie so she only wants me to go to state schools."

I was excited about the prospect of spending another 4 years with the blonde. Which was weird, right?! How could one possibly be excited about spending 4 years with someone they've known for all of 5 hours?

"Well here it is AP Government, after you my lady" Naomi held the door open for me and waited for me to go in before she moved.

"Naoms I hope you know it turns me on when girls are chivalrous." Emily said with a wink and walked in the classroom not waiting for Naomi's reaction.

_Naomi_

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. My mind is incapable of any other words I know I'm blushing right now, I wasn't sure if we were really flirting before or if she was just being nice but god damn all I want to do right now is pull her out of that damn classroom and bring her to a bathroom and OH stop damn it that cold shower will NOT come quick enough okay I'm ready to go into this classroom now._

I walked into class found Emily and sat next to her.

"So Ems are you still turned on by my chivalry or is it safe for your libido if I'm around." I would beat her at this game if it killed me

"I'm pretty sure it'll never be safe for my libido if you're around" she replied

_DAMN IT I don't think I'm going to beat her at this game_

She laughed at the face I was making which I'm sure was probably the most frustrated I've been in a while. Of course the teacher chooses now to come into class so even if I could think of something to say to Emily I didn't have the option because we had actual work to do in this class.

During class Emily's hand grazed mine on the desk before she set her arm down flush against mine. I hope she couldn't tell that my heart rate skyrocketed. Once the final bell rang we both sad there for a bit neither of us ready to move for that spot yet, eventually we got a look from our teacher and we left.

"Do you have any plans for like now?" I asked my sexy redhead

"I have practice but what are you doing later maybe we could catch up then" she looked almost as disappointed as I felt as she responded.

"What time do you get out?"

"I should be done at around 5:30"

"Crap I have to be home at 6 but here take my number and we'll meet up before class tomorrow there's a really good coffee place around the corner" she handed me her phone so I added my info and we said our goodbyes hugged and went our separate ways.

_The way her body feels flush against mine is too good; friends hug right all the time. Yeah totally but does she want to be more than friends. Shit what if she's just flirty and worse what if she's straight fuck I need to call Cook it's time to hit a bar._

I was right about to text Cook when I heard him yelling for me down the hall.

"Cook you going home?" I asked him

"Not sure yet why what's up?"

"I kinda want to go to the bar."

"TO UNCLE KEITHS" he bellowed taking my hand and pulling me to the subway.

With this we made our way to Queens to a local bar called Fishpond Tavern that Cooks 'Uncle' Keith worked at. We've been frequenting this place since we were 16 before we got our fake ids, it was definitely a dive bar but it was ours and held so many memories for us. We got there at 4 so there were about 5 people and I think one old guy was actually asleep at the bar, causing me to laugh.

"So blondie whatcha want to drink today?"

"Tequilla" a one word answer that I knew would put a huge grin on his face

"Oh it's that kind of day today is it?" he said with a chuckle leaving a smile plastered across his face. "then you get our table and I'll get the shots"

I walked to the little corner booth covered in graffiti that was put there by Cook and I, a minute later he walked over with a tray with 8 shots and two beers on it.

"So you gonna tell me whats on your mind now or do I have to get you plastered first."

"I'm thinking we'll do a little of both" I took two shots in a row raising an eyebrow at him in challenge. He laughed and did three of his. Then I told him about my day with Emily we finished our shots and beers.

"Sounds like you've got it bad for her; don't get worried because she sounds like she wants it too. When you guys get together do me a favor"

"What?" I asked him feeling better that he thought she wanted me too.

"You need to video tape you two" he said with the pervyest face I've ever seen him pull. Of course I hit him almost missing not realizing how drunk I was.

"If I do you don't get to see it sorry" we just sat there and laughed for a while. I noticed more people coming in shit what time is it?

"Cook what time is it?" I asked him

"Um its 5:50"

"Shit I have to get home dinner with mom, you want to come?" I asked him

"Do I ever turn down food or Campbell women?" he said rubbing his stomach "plus I'm starting to get the drunk munchies."

We stumbled the three blocks to my house. Mom almost hassled me about coming home drunk but chose not to since I was with Cook so she knew we were safe she made burgers and I think Cook at three. We both passed out shortly after dinner, tomorrow I might just ask out Emily Fitch. I fell asleep with a smile on my face at the thought

* * *

_If you like it or if you don't review let me know as I said in an authors note in my other story I want this to be the best story I can write so constructive criticism is always welcome :)  
_


End file.
